


Repetitive Epic: a story in 3 scenes

by cemetrygatess



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bottom Elim Garak, Discussions of literature, Earnest, Emotional Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Garak's biweekly cardassian union approved dick appointment, Getting Together, Just a very small amount of plot, Light Angst, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon Cardassia, Sex Work, Sweet, Top Julian Bashir, affirmative consent, so many feelings, so that's basically worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemetrygatess/pseuds/cemetrygatess
Summary: Five years after Garak returns to Cardassia, he's now Senator with all the responsibilities and privileges of that rank. Despite ample distractions, he still finds his thoughts turning back to one Julian Bashir.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	Repetitive Epic: a story in 3 scenes

It hadn’t been Garak’s idea, though he had adopted the practice with arguably too much enthusiasm (it was telling, and he hated to be telling). But who could blame him? Being a Cardassian Senator was lonely work, and it wasn’t like he had time to meet someone. 

His appointments were Thursday afternoons and Sunday evenings. A few weeks ago he had switched from Monte to a new boy, Telark. Telark was always punctual, though Garak had at one point suggested he need not be. He was young and lanky and always seemed to be in a good mood. Garak had specified that he ought be, and it seemed the coordinators were all too happy to match him appropriately. 

Garak always took these appointments in his office. He didn’t need visitors in his home, and certainly extending any amount of trust to Telark made a mockery of the whole point of the program. The point of the companions was to make Cardassian officials less vulnerable to honey pots, not to make honey pots for them. Well… Garak was pretty sure of that anyway. What was that teran phrase? Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Regardless of the original intentions of the program, Garak was more than happy to enjoy it’s benefits. He was fucked twice a week by a gorgeous young thing. He really could not complain. 

It was not romance nor was it purely mechanical. He knew Telark in all likelihood was not anything like the man he saw twice a week. The artifice was both comforting and comfortable. He asked for naïve. Telark pretended to be naïve. He asked for eager. Telark pretended to be eager. He asked for energetic, and pushy. Telark was certainly energetic enough, pushy enough. 

The appointment had started normal enough.

Garak was working in his office, a windowless room with only enough space for a desk, a few chairs and a couch. At exactly 18:00 Telark had arrived (entirely too punctual). 

“You’ve been working too hard, Garak. Let me help you relax.” (They were uncreative opening words, but then Garak hadn’t asked for creative.) 

“What do you have in mind?” Elim looked up from his desk with ill disguised innocence at his young Cardassian friend. 

Telark leaned across the desk. 

“Why, I’m going to fuck you silly, of course.” Telark grinned. (He was certainly eager.) 

“Young man, I am completely scandalized,” Garak replied in feigned horror. He had done this half a hundred times by now with half a dozen different men. The dance was orchestrated. 

“Are you?” Not waiting for a reply he leaned in a kissed Garak quite forcefully. The practice was not common on Cardassia, all the same, the man knew how to kiss. All the same there was a calculated precision to it, for all Telark’s acting, there was something missing in the more tender gestures. It was a game, and Garak never let himself forget that. 

Orchestrated or not, Garak’s body responded (it was his fantasy after all). Telark broke off the kiss to walk around Garak's desk. Garak remained seated while Telark’s form stood over him, looking down. Telark’s mouth moved quite quickly to biting his shoulder ridges. They swelled at the attention and it was invariably brought wetness at his ajan, and that tingling sensation when he could evert if he wanted but choose not too. 

His mouth explored and bit every scale along his ever swelling shoulder ridges, Garak occasionally hissing out in pleasure. Meanwhile, Telark’s hands roved across Elim’s chest under his tunic. His hand found the chuva, and he let his pointer finger trace the rim of the groin spoon. The action was enough to make Garak wet and eager. Telark knew this well enough, and his hand soon enough hand moved even lower. Two fingers penetrated Garak’s dripping ajan, finding the base of his prUt and rubbing in small circular motions. The secretions was usually on Garak’s pants by this point and today was no exception (he always kept a spare pair in his desk in preparation for such inevitabilities). 

So wet and dripping, pants undone but otherwise fully dressed, Telark kneeled down and began to suckle. His tongue poked into Garak throbbing ajan, teasing at his still tucked prUt. 

“Mmmm,” Telark moaned into Elim’s wetness. “You’re so eager for me, Elim.” He rubbed at his own prUt, now everted, as he sucked, a display of wanton desire which he in all likelihood did not feel. 

In truth, this routine was getting a bit too routine. It wasn’t that Garak didn’t appreciate Telark’s efforts, there was just a limit to it. He would need to request a personnel switch soon. Fresh and young was getting old on Telark after only a few weeks. He was getting bored of the boys more and more quickly lately. That troubled him. 

When Garak everted, Telark took him all into his mouth at once, all while licking at the sensitive base. When Garak let out an inadvertent hiss of pleasure, Telark took that as a sign that Garak was ready. 

“To the couch,” Telark commanded. 

Garak laid down on the couch, pulling his pants off as he did. Telark hovered on top of him, biting his ridges, and after far too long entering him all too gently. Perhaps the man was a little shy, or simply was forgetting that Garak wanted to be fucked. No such politeness was wanted or encouraged. But after entering, he picked up the pace quickly enough, bucking his hips and forcefully driving Garak into the couch. Garak undulated his hips in response, encouraging Telark to move faster and harder, finally managing to drive Garak to orgasm. Telark finished minutes after, pulling out to ejaculate on Garak’s stomach as Garak lay pulsing and wet beneath him. 

He felt thoroughly fucked, thank goodness. Garak had been beginning to doubt he would, but Telark had prevailed in the end. Telark wiped himself off, and got up from the couch. He looked down at Garak, panting and sticky, reclining on the couch. 

“Wonderful to see you. I hope we can do this again soon my dear Mr. Garak.” His smile was cheeky and cocksure. 

For a second it wasn't Telark in front of him. Instead it was Julian Bashir, as fresh faced as the day Garak had introduced himself on the promenade. And then in a blink it was Telark again.

“Get. Out.” Garak’s voice came out low and frustrated. 

“Oh shit. Oh no. Fuck. I’m so sorry, Senator Garak. That was on your definitely don’t say list wasn’t it? Not on your yes list.” Telark stumbled over his words, and was suddenly neither pushy nor eager. 

“Out!” Garak pointed at the door, and watched the poor young thing retreat. 

After all this time, that he should still think of one man and one man only. It was mortifying, not that he had done something embarrassing in front of Telark. Telark was immaterial. What embarrassed Elim most was the feeling of not being in control of his own wishes. 

But under the mortification lay something harder, the feeling of aborted dreams

***

**2 Months Later**

“It was the oddest thing Nerys,” Julian said. He was pacing. Kira sat at her desk, the same desk that had once been Sisko’s. 

“Garak, odd? You don’t say,” she said with a smile. 

It was a fond smile and Julian appreciated that. Being the last of the original senior staff left on the station had been a bonding experience for them. Kira was one of his best friends now, and even more surprisingly he sensed she felt the same about him. 

“Haha but I’m serious! He said he could only stay an hour for lunch and then he had a diplomatic trip down to Bajor.”

“How is that strange? Seems like the life of a Cardassian Senator to me, Julian.” Kira didn’t sound impatient, but she did sound like she might be if Julian didn’t get straight to the point. 

“Well yes except then his shuttle didn’t go to Bajor, it went right back to Cardassia.” 

“Huh. Maybe he came from the diplomatic meeting, and just lied about the order of events.” Kira furrowed her brow. 

“I thought of that, and checked his trajectory on our sensor logs. He came from Cardassia.”

“So you’re saying Garak took a shuttle from Cardassia to be on the station an hour, and then he lied about it?” Kira’s voice got louder as she spoke. 

“Yes,” Julian nodded. He was still pacing. 

“Did you meet him at the cargo bay?”

Dr. Bashir shook his head. “No, we met in the replimat.”

“Kira to Security,” she said, touching her com. 

“Yes, Colonel,” a female voice said through the speaker. 

“Alolam, could you have your deputies sweep the station. A former Obsidian Order operative was on the station briefly under dubious circumstances.”

“Of course, Colonel. We’ll let you know if we find anything,” she said before the line went dead. 

“Do you really think that’s necessary? Come on it’s Garak.” Julian's eyes searched his friend. 

“That’s exactly why I think it’s necessary. Besides you better Alolam finds something,” Kira said, standing up. 

“Why’s that?”

“Because if she doesn’t you’re going to have to figure out what to do about the fact that Garak sat on a shuttle for a day each way just to have lunch with you.”

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed. What did you and Garak talk about at lunch?” Kira asked as they walked into Ops.

“Iloja of Prim,” Julian replied, feeling suddenly very dizzy and far away.

***

**2 Months Later**

“Do you think there’s more to life than selfless duty to the state?” Julian asked. 

Garak looked up, momentarily surprised, though he was able to hide it well enough. He knew Julian had arrived on Cardassia of course, but hadn't expected the man to simply appear at his office door at the end of a long day. He looked like a dream. Strong and slim, with a rye smile that felt almost boyish. His hair was beginning to gray at the edges, but his face betrayed no age. He looked younger than at the end of the dominion war nearly six years ago. He was almost cruelly beautiful, and Garak wanted nothing more than to touch him. 

“Why hello, Doctor. What a lovely surprise. What brings you to my office?” 

“It’s not a surprise, my name has been on the delegation list for two weeks.” Julian replied with fond exasperation. 

“Oh has it?” Garak said, knowing very well it had been. Giddy anticipation had been building in his stomach for most of the week. Julian was coming to Cardassia, and for at least two weeks. Now the man was before him, it took everything to retain his composure. 

“You know very well it has. And you didn’t answer my question. Do you think there’s more to life than selfless duty to the state?” Julian repeated, closing the door behind him. 

Garak’s eyes flickered to the door, before returning to Julian’s face. Dr. Bashir wasn’t quite smiling, but there was something in his eyes which Garak could not decide was playful or dangerous — he desperately hoped it was a little of both. 

“What kind of Cardassian senator would I be if I said yes?” 

“A very normal one I suspect.” Dr. Bashir walked towards him, and now stood several feet in front of his desk. 

The human smell rolled off him as he walked forward. He smelled of StarFleet fabric and standardized soap, he smelled of Cardassian dust and of sweat from the heat of the day, he smelled of antisentipitc. He smelled of all these things but under that he smelled like something more uniquely Julian. It was a smell Garak knew well and had long wanted to bury his face in. The absence of it in recent years had only intensified his desire. 

“Mmm I don’t like normal. Ask a different question,” Garak said lazily. He was still seated, trying to enjoy Julian’s lanky frame without appearing to. He really was incredibly handsome even in that ill-fitting uniform. Garak briefly imagined the uniform on the floor. 

“The collected works of Iloja of Prim or The Never Ending Sacrifice?” Julian asked. There was confidence, but beneath that, something more vulnerable. 

“Are you asking me if I prefer the works of a noted xenophile to one of the best loved pieces of Cardassian literature?” Garak could feel his pulse pick up considerably, though he did not think it was evident in his voice. 

“I heard Natima Lang’s old essay  _ The Ending of "The Never-Ending Sacrifice" _ has recently become so popular that it was being considered for the official curriculum.” 

“We haven’t voted on that yet,” Garak replied airly, but his eyes wandered to Julian’s forearms. He had rolled up his sleeves in clear violation of the uniform code. It brought attention to his hands, strong and capable. Garak imagined those hands pinning him down and reaching inside him. 

Julian walked up the edge of Garak’s desk. 

“Of course,” said Julian. “You haven’t answered my second question either.” His eyes sparked with frustration. They were the kind of brown Garak was likely to get lost in. 

“It’s not my fault your questions lack depth,” Garak lied. He wasn’t ready to give up the game quite yet. 

“The stars, one by one I hold them in my mouth, turning them over and letting their sparkle fall on my tongue,” Julian quoted in reply, not breaking eye contact. It was from one of Elim’s favorite poems, though he could not remember ever mentioning it to Dr. Bashir. 

“Yes, well I can see what you might get out of that kind of trifle,” said Garak, sounding a bit put out, but knowing full well that he was minutes away from blushing bright blue. Certainly he was a goner if Julian continued to quote poetry at him from such close quarters. 

“The further the star, the sweeter the taste, like rokassa on the first heat of summer,” Julian continued, his lanky body seeming to hover nearer and nearer Garak’s own. Brown eyes fixed on him intensely. 

“I am familiar with the poem.”

It took all his energy to look down and away from the human. He fixed his eyes on some paperwork that he’d been working on when Julian had come in. 

“Would you like me to finish it?” For a moment time flowed in reverse and he looked younger still, as young as the day they met. 

“Yes.” The word sounded almost like a prayer falling from Elim’s lips. His eyes in turn fell on Julian of their own volition, Garak powerless to move them. 

“But every star for one I can live without. Content to plant my feet firmly on the ground for all but one. Glistening and bright and beyond my weak grasping hands.”

“There’s still one more line,” Elim said, his breath betraying him in studders. “It ends: ‘Away away I say to the stars, for if the brightest is gone I have no use for any others’.”

“That’s the 2229 version. I much prefer the 2239.” Julian’s eyes looked at Garak questioningly, somewhere between joy and fear.

“Iloja always did like to edit after the fact. Not what he was exiled for, but a great offense in my opinion.” 

“You don’t remember it?” Julian asked. “Let me jog your memory. ‘Time has not solved my obsession. The years have tilted my chin and brought my eyes upward, younger with each passing day’” 

“I remember it,” Garak managed to reply, his heart nearly knocking out of his chest. His eyes wandered over Julian, who leaned over him. Each of their bodies holding tension. 

“If I’ve overstepped…” Julian began, his posture retreating, his voice suddenly nervous. “After you came to the station I thought…” 

Elim’s hand reached out, pulling Julian towards him. Their lips met for a brief and desperate kiss before Garak released him. Julian seemed to snap back and away from him like a rubber band.

“You haven’t overstepped. I wanted to hear the words for your mouth, my dear. I’ve wanted to hear them since you convinced me my life was worth living.” Elim could scarcely help himself but to smile, his chufa flushing blue. 

“You could’ve said something sooner.” 

“Darling, I am blue in the face. I don’t know what more confirmation you could need.”

“Just tell me you also like Iloja of Prim.” Brown eyes begged. 

“Hypothetically speaking, if I said I viewed Iloja in a very favorable light, what would you do?” Garak asked. He could feel his ridges swelling in anticipation. 

Julian leaned forward across the desk. His eyes wandered from Garak’s swelling ridges, to his bright blue forehead spoon and back again. The doctor’s pupils were dilated. 

“This,” Julian said before leaning across the desk to kiss Garak again. It was full of eagerness and forceful exuberance. Somehow it didn’t feel like over a decade wasted — Garak would have waited as long as it took for such a kiss. 

Garak reached up to Julian’s uniform, tugging them closer. He felt the heat rolling off Julian. His lips were hot on Garak’s and tasted of sweat and jam. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Julian said, breaking free from the kiss for a moment to eye Garak. He seemed to be trying to gage Elim’s eagerness, searching his face for some clue, as if it were not flushed with arousal and want. 

“I think I might,” Garak replied. “Tell me, is there anything else you’ve wanted to do.”

Julian grinned, walking around the desk. 

“Is it true what they say about Cardassian ridges?” Julian asked, confidence radiated off him. Garak couldn’t look away. It was better than he could have ever imagined. Wetness sprang to his ajan simply from the sight alone, accompanied by a warm tingle of anticipation. 

“You’ll have to be more specific dear,” Garak replied, his breath catching as he spoke. He must look nearly cerulean by now. 

Julian didn’t reply, instead leaning down to kiss Garak again. His hands, ever dexterous, explored Garak’s neck ridges as he did. He worked slowly, pinching one scale at a time, gaging Garak’s reaction with each movement. When he pinched a certain favorite scale, Garak felt himself go liquid in Julian’s hands, letting out something between a hiss and moan. 

Julian, always a quick study, moved his mouth from Garak’s mouth to his ridges. Biting and sucking where before he had pinched. The action was too light, too teasing, it was going to drive Garak mad. 

“Harder,” he hissed. 

Julian straddled Garak, bringing them chest to chest. Elim could feel Julian’s rapidly growing erection pressing against his chest. What human wonders. 

“Anything for you, my love,” Julian purred before biting down hard again.  “Er.. I mean..” Julian flinched away slightly and Garak saw the panic in his companion’s eyes. Surely Julian should not feel so concerned that he might be misstepping. Surely Garak’s behavior was enough for him to understand. But the human’s eyes said otherwise, full of worry and concern. 

“Julian, do not mistake the slowness of my tongue for slowness of heart. You have occupied my thoughts and wishes for many years. Old habits make it hard for me to admit it. But I didn’t think I needed to. I thought it was written all over me. That you saw and chose to ignore. I now see our languages have been at odds. Call me love as much as you want, it is an echo of my own feelings.” 

Julian smiled, resting his forehead against Garak’s. Garak shivered as a waves of contentment rolled through him. 

“It seems we’ve been each others blind spot,” Julian said before leaning in to kiss Garak, stopping his thoughts before he could respond. His eyes closed. All he could focus on was the warm body atop him and the soft lips on his own. He wrapped his arms around Julian, encircling his warmth. 

Julian leaned in again pressing them chest to chest, and wrapping his own arms over Garak’s shoulders. Garak hummed at the attention, his mouth parting to allow Julian’s tongue into his mouth. 

The kiss which started sweet turned needy, and soon Julian returned his attention to Garak’s neck. He sucked and bit, moving closer and closer to Elim’s ear. Garak could only gasp at the attention. Meanwhile, warm human hands slide under his tunic, tracing his chest ridges with loving curiosity. The heavy petting was enough to turn Elim a nearly embarrassing shade of blue, and he could feel wetness pooling, his pants not quite soaked through. 

His own eager hands reached for Julian’s uniform, pulling it over the man’s head. Julian smiled. Elim’s eyes traced the smooth surface of Julian’s chest, lean and brown and inviting. 

“Eager are we?” 

“For you? Always, dear,” Garak replied as Julian pulled Garak’s tunic over his head, revealing the flushing blue of Garak’s chest. 

“Elim,” his voice came out reverent and adoring. Garak felt the man’s love like a deluge and it took everything in him not to drown from it. Blue eyes met brown, and for a moment time stopped. Chest to chest, Julian’s erection pressing into Elim’s abdomen, exciting within him both a hunger and a veneration. 

And then like that, Julian’s hands roved Garak’s chest, exploring the ridges like roads that ought to be well traveled. The contact was too light, but all the same stimulated sufficient tingling excitement. 

Julian again put his month to Elim’s neck, sucking and biting  — drawing from the Cardassian moans which were louder than appropriate and may have echoed into the hallway. Elim’s hands wandered to the Doctor’s thighs and buttock, letting himself grip the lean musculature through the synthetic fabric of the uniform. 

It seemed much like in his other pursuits the Doctor was nothing if not through, and once fully immersed in a task pursued it doggidly. And immersed he was, seemingly fascinated by the sounds he could elicit from Garak. Elim could not find himself to be embarrassed by the earnestness of his body; every feeling was clearly mirrored back. 

The wetness of Garak’s self lubrication was ever increasing, finally leaking through his pants to the extent to which drew Julian’s attention. He looked down and then up to Elim, his eyes a question. 

“Yes, dear,” Garak said just as Julian had begun to open his mouth. 

“I was going to ask if I could taste you.” He smiled, it was radiant and eager and despite the greying temples somehow youthful. Love was not strong enough a word for what Elim felt in that moment.

“I know.” Garak smiled in return. He hoped he looked sly but suspected he instead looked breathless. 

Julian wasted no time, dismounting from Garak’s lap and kneeling on the floor in front of Garak. He tugged Garak to the edge of the seat, and his slim fingers worked at Elim’s fly. 

The air caressed Garak’s exposed genitals for only a moment. Awe and joy flitted across Julian’s face before he dove in, sucking vigorously at Garak’s irllun. His prUt remained tucked within only by sheer force of will. Meanwhile, Julian’s tongue entered him with gentle curiosity. 

Elim tipped his head back and closed his eyes, letting the feeling of a hot warm mouth send shivers to the tips of his toes. When he looked down, big brown eyes looked up. As Julian sucked, he looked at Elim like he was a prayer. One hand gripped the inside of Garak’s thighs, the other moved on Julian’s cock, rubbing slowly from root to tip. 

“ _ Julian _ ,” he let out, everting at the sight before him. 

Julian moaned, taking the opportunity to take Garak’s prUt fully into his mouth, and beginning to suck with some vigor. 

Garak felt himself dissolving at the attention, unable to think of anything but the immediate physical reality of Julian sucking him off. 

“Julian, I’m going to…” he began, before his own strangled moan interrupted him. 

Julian paused, no doubt looking up to grin at his handiwork. 

“Can I have you?” Julian asked wide eyed and eager as if the answer could be anything but yes

“All of me,” Elim replied.

Julian grabbed his hand, pulling him up and towards the couch. Elim laid down on his back and let the doctor free him of his pants. They landed on the floor in an unceremonious pile; it hardly mattered  — they were already soiled with lubrication. Julian’s own pants followed in turn. 

Oh the wonders of human anatomy; it was longer and not as tapered as anything a Cardassian might boast. Julian’s cock was a shade darker than the rest of his skin, and surrounded by a pleasantly dark and curly tuft of hair. Garak opened his legs and Julian sank into him slowly, his length straining Garak in a pleasant way. 

The heat that radiated off the doctor was almost unbearably pleasurable, and was enough for Garak to get lost in as their bodies moved closer and closer. Elim wrapped his legs around Julian, driving him further in. 

Julian began to thrust slowly, clearly aware that his size would be more than Garak was used to. Garak felt himself stretch, the fullness satisfying. He usually preferred more speed but with Julian he found this more modest pace appreciated. 

Garak began to kiss Julian again, cupping his face tenderly as he did so. They were as physically close as could be, but somehow he craved more. 

"Oh Elim," Julian said, his voice full of love. 

The sound brought Garak to a quivering and shaking orgasm. He felt himself clench around Julian's member as he did, eliciting from the doctor a strangled moan. Garak usually liked to last longer than that, but considering nearly a decade worth of build-up, it was a miracle he lasted as long as he did. 

"Is it okay if I keep going or are you too sensitive?" Julian asked when Garak had stopped shaking. 

"Keep going." His voice was pleading and insistent, and Garak would have hated himself for it had Julian not been looking at him adoringly. 

“Is it rude if I finish inside you? In some cultures it’s rather taboo.” His voice was so earnest as he asked.

“It is not rude,” he replied with a smile. It wasn’t technically a lie, but Garak didn’t include the fact that on Cardassia such activity was only reserved for the most committed of partners, something only appropriate between enjoined.

Julian returned to his gentle and rhythmic thrusts, reaching his own shuddering orgasm not long after. Finally spent, he pulled out of Elim and collapsed on top of him. Elim felt rivulets of cum drip out of him. 

He reached out, playing softly with the doctor’s hair, and humming to himself in contentment as he did. In turn, Julian kissed his face gently. 

“You were amazing. I can’t believe we didn’t do that sooner,” he said with a lighthearted chuckle. 

“Best not to dwell on the mistakes of the past, my dear.”

“You would be willing to do this again?” Julian asked, with an eager attentiveness that made Garak chuckle. As he did, Julian frowned slightly. 

“You mistake my meaning, Julian. Of course we will do this again.” Garak smiled, continuing to play with the doctor’s hair. “I could not deny myself that if I wanted to.”

“Would you want to?” Another frown. 

Garak paused for a moment, considering a lie that may be more palatable to his companion, before finally giving in and admitting “No, but the more we do this, the more I will fantasize about you not leaving in two weeks.”

“Oh, Elim,” he said fondly, placing a soft kiss on the Cardassian’s jaw. “I have ample shore leave. I’ll stay at least a month. That will give us some time to consider what this is.”

“I would like that very much.” He would, not that he needed time to consider their relationship. 

“Good.” Julian smiled that radiant smile of his before his eyes drifted to the clock. “Oh shoot, look at the time. I better get back to the ship and clean myself up a bit before the state dinner.” Julian jumped up, pulling on his uniform and attempting to straighten out his appearance. The effort was of course in vain; until he showered any Cardassian would smell the sex on him from across the room. 

Garak smiled. He got up and went to his desk drawer, pulling out a fresh pair of pants. 

“You had a change of pants in your office?” Julian glanced over, sounding more surprised than Garak expected. 

“Yes.” 

“You knew I was going to come fuck you in your office?”

“A man can dream,” Elim replied with a smile, before walking over and kissing Julian on the cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> E rated fics are not my comfort zone, so if you enjoyed this I would be happy to hear it. Your comments and kudos are the dopamine drip that keep me writing.


End file.
